041715doirlily
02:08 GA: Doir knocks on Lily's door rapidly. 02:08 GA: "OPEN UP" 02:08 GT: It's open. 02:09 GA: He goes in, tears streaming down his face. "LILY?" 02:10 GT: Lily is huddled on the floor in a fetal position, shoulders shaking as she sobs. In the corner is a small, ornate dagger which is freshly stained with teal blood. It looks like it was tossed away sharply. 02:11 GA: Doir stands over the crying mess that is his alternate universe kind of daughter. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS. WHY??" 02:11 GT: Lily does not respond. 02:12 GA: "HOW MANY MORE OF MY FRIENDS WILL HAVE TO DIE??!" 02:13 GA: "HOW. COULD. YOU. DO. THIS." 02:13 GT: Lily finally looks up, as if coming out of a trance. Her face is stained with tears. 02:13 GT: "Kill me," she says hoarsely. 02:14 GT: "Please." 02:14 GA: "NO IM NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE, DICK NUTS" 02:14 GT: "KILL ME," she roars. 02:15 GT: "KILL ME BEFORE YOU CAN'T." 02:16 GA: "NO" 02:16 GA: "TELL ME WHY YOU DID IT YOU ASSHOLE" 02:17 GT: "I CAN'T," she sobs. " I CAN'T AND - OH GOD. OH GOD, KILL ME." 02:17 GA: "that would. LITERALLY. solve nothing. LIT. ER. AL. LY. NOTHING." 02:18 GT: "THEN LEAVE," she screams. "LEAVE, IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT." 02:19 GA: "no." 02:19 GA: "YOU. are coming WITH ME to libby's room and we're findin out why you did that and punishing the CRAP out of you" 02:19 GT: "No," she says. "She'll let me live." 02:20 GT: "It can't be her." 02:20 GA: "fine" 02:21 GA: Doir gets on the ground and goes into the fetal position too. 02:21 GA: "then IM gonna sit on the floor and IM gonna cry SO MUCH" 02:21 GT: "OK," Lily says hollowly, and curls back into the fetal position too. 02:22 GA: "actually wait im gonna get up and-" He goes and closes the door. "yeah ok then im gonna-" He picks up the bloodied knife. "and now im gonna do that." 02:22 GT: "Give me that," she says without looking up. 02:22 GA: "you just fucking KILLED someone" 02:23 GA: "no im not gonna give you the knife" 02:23 GT: "It's mine. Give it to me." 02:23 GA: "well, you make a good argument." 02:23 GA: He hands it over. 02:23 GT: "I have - " She pauses, then giggles hysterically. "I have S-STABBING PRIVILEGES." 02:23 GA: "ok" 02:23 GA: "calm down there, joker" 02:24 GT: "SHE DIDN'T EVEN. SHE DIDN'T EVEN - SHE LET ME. SHE L-LET ME DO IT." 02:24 GT: "BECAUSE SHE -" Lily cuts herself off with another round of sobbing. 02:24 GA: Doir gets back into the fetal position and waits patiently for Lily to complete that sentence. 02:25 GT: "I called her a s-stripper," she says wetly, after a long time. 02:25 GT: "Th-that's all I knew her as. Just the STRIPPER." 02:25 GT: "And sh-she's - she was - oh GOD." 02:26 GA: "what was she?" 02:27 GT: "She was amazing." 02:28 GA: "yeah. she was." 02:28 GT: "Please kill me," she says again. 02:29 GT: "I'd do it myself, but - I can't." 02:29 GA: "cant, or wont?" 02:29 GT: "Can't." 02:30 GA: "did you want to kill seriad?" 02:30 GT: "No." 02:30 GA: "did you have to?" 02:30 GT: "I - ghk - " 02:31 GT: She lapses into silence, wheezing slightly. 02:31 GA: "so you're unable to talk about what happened." 02:31 GA: "not unlike sami, for whatever happened to her..." 02:32 GT: "Wh-what happened to - is she OK?" She looks up worriedly. 02:33 GA: "no. it was a long time ago. she can't talk about it, or she starts choking." 02:35 GT: "Oh." She looks back down. 02:36 GA: "...was it painless?" 02:37 GT: "Yeah." She looks up again. "I put her in a coma before I...before I did it. She didn't feel anything." 02:37 GA: "i put vyllen in a phone so that he wouldnt die but scarlet took the phone and miloko's cutting up his body" 02:39 GT: "Wow." She chuckles weakly. "His fault for not staying put in my room." 02:40 GA: "..." 02:40 GA: "seven living veterans." 02:42 GT: "Yeah." 02:42 GA: "are you gonna kill the others too?" 02:42 GT: "No." 02:42 GA: "are you going to be required to try?" 02:43 GT: "I don't know." 02:44 GA: "alright." 02:44 GT: "Which is why you need to kill me." 02:45 GA: "what? everyone was so mad when sami killed thiago. everyones gonna be so mad when they find out you killed seriad." 02:45 GA: "now you want me to kill you?" 02:46 GT: "I don't know what I'm going to do next! What if it's Sami, or Erisio, or - or you?" 02:46 GA: Doir starts crying again. "no." 02:46 GA: "just. no." 02:47 GA: "i am hereby" 02:47 GA: "REFUSING" 02:47 GA: "to let that shit fly" 02:47 GA: "next time you need to do that crap you come to me we find libby we get you the mother freaking damn out of it ok" 02:49 GT: "But - " 02:49 GA: "no shut up" 02:49 GA: "i dont care what your reasons against it are. we fucking. do that." 02:50 GA: "i swear to christ if anyone else gets killed by a member of us, THE GODDAMN PLAYERS, WHO SHOULD BE WORKING TOGETHER, i will PERSONALLY SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF THEM" 02:51 GA: "AND SHOOT THEM IN THE FOOT" 02:51 GT: "Uh." She raises an eyebrow. "Don't do that." 02:51 GA: "yeah, thats a bit violent. I WILL FORCE THEM TO STUB A TOE ON SOMETHING." 02:54 GA: He rolls out of the fetal position and lies on his back, looking at the ceiling. "once we're done lying on the floor we're going to libby and sorting this out." 02:56 GT: "...OK." 02:57 GT: "...I'm so fucking sorry," she says, quietly. 02:59 GA: Doir crosses his arms. "i, i forgive you. because it's, not your fault, if you had to do it... but it is never. ever. happening again. i will not lose more friends, allies, children, i will not lose you, and i will not lose me. to whatever stupid bullshit secret sideplot you have going on that nobody knows about." 09:05 GT: "Yeah." She nods glumly. 09:06 GA: "and also- oh, shit, mary ran off and tried to get help, and i never saw her again." Doir sits up. "have you seen her?" 09:06 GT: "...yeah. Yeah, I have." 09:07 GT: "She - I had to get out of there." She sighs. "I said some shit. I'm not proud of it." 09:07 GA: "whatd you say? did she see you kill seriad?" 09:07 GT: "She didn't see me do it, but she got there right in the middle of it." 09:08 GA: "she is really really bad at timing" 09:08 GA: "or really good" 09:08 GT: "I called her...I called her a freak, and a weakling, and a lot of other stuff." 09:08 GA: "jeezey petes, lily" 09:08 GT: "Just, like, I had to get her to leave. Had to make sure she hated me, so she'd know I was a threat." 09:09 GA: Doir lays back down. "shes like my late besties only living child you poopy butt. don't be mean to her." 09:09 GA: "youd better apologize at some point" 09:09 GT: "She wouldn't LEAVE," Lily says, choking slightly. "She just kept saying she wanted to help and I had to get out before anyone saw and I -" 09:10 GT: "I can't. Not after what I said." 09:11 GA: "im sure she'll forgive you. she's a sweet girl. but seriously be mean to her again and ill fight you. ill literally fight you. 1v1." 09:11 GT: "After we get this all sorted out, OK? Please. Not right now." 09:12 GA: "yeah, ok" 09:12 GT: "Could you...could you check on her? I had to knock her out and I couldn't help her because that would've missed the point." 09:12 GA: "oh my god" 09:13 GT: "I wasn't trying to! I just headbutted her and she hit the wall and went down!" 09:13 GA: Doir gets up. "you know being knocked out is like soooo bad for you, right? good thing im basically a magical neurologist." 09:14 GA: "but- yeah she could be dying right now i have to go." 09:14 GT: "Thanks." She lays back down. "I'll be here." 09:15 GA: "aight. after this we'll be off to see the oracle, the wonderful oracle of... red, okay?" He opens the door. "you just. lie on the floor there. dont move. later, tater."